starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Esquadrão Delta
Star Wars: Republic Commando |membros= *RC-1140 *RC-1207 *RC-1262 |sede=Quartel da Companhia Arca, CoruscantRepublic Commando: Triple Zero |locais=*Cidade Tipoca, Kamino *RAS Promotora |formada= |fundacao= |fragmentacao= |reorganizacao=19 ABY |dissolucao= |restauracao= |era=*Era da Ascenção do Império |afiliacao=*República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Brigada de Operações Especiais *Império GalácticoImperial Commando: 501st **Unidade Especial de Comando Imperial }} O '''Esquadrão Delta' era um esquadrão de elite formado por comandos clone que realizou missões exigentes para o Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Composto por quatro clones do caçador de recompensas Mandaloriano Jango Fett, o Esquadrão Delta era formado por RC-1138, RC-1140, RC-1207 e RC-1262—conhecidos informalmente como "Boss", "Fixer", "Sev" e "Scorch", respectivamente. Foi um dos vinte e cinco esquadrões que compuseram a Companhia Arca do Grupo de Comandos Zero Cinco situado na Brigada de Operações Especiais do Grande Exército. O Esquadrão Delta recebia ordens do Diretor de Operações Especiais, o General Jedi Arligan Zey, juntamente do seu antigo Padawan Bardan Jusik, em grande parte da guerra, e posteriormente pela substituta de Jusik, a Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan. Durante várias missões, a unidade também foi auxiliada pelo Clone Assessor CC-01/425. Despachado primeiramente em Geonosis, no começo das Guerras Clônicas, o Esquadrão Delta desempenharia um papel fundamental na recaptura da RAS Promotora, assim como no resgate de uma unidade de comandos, o Esqadrão Omega. Em conjunto com o Omega, e trabalhando com duas unidades do [[Legends:Comando de Reconhecimento Avançado Classe Nula|Comando de Reconhecimento Avançado Classe Nula]], sob a direção do Sargento de treinamento Kal Skirata, um antigo Cuy'val Dar, os Delta fariam parte do encerramento de um grupo terrorista Separatista que estava operando em Coruscant. O esquadrão seria também encarregado de localizar a desertora Kaminoana, Ko Sai, embora sua busca resultaria em nada mais do que a cabeça decepada da cientista. O Esquadrão Delta provaria novamente ter um valor inestimável para a República nas missões da Batalha de Kashyyyk, onde eles seriam capazes de resgatar o chefe dos Wookiees Tarfful de seus sequestradores, os escravistas Trandoshanos, defender vilas Wookiees dos droides de batalha e até mesmo destruir um [[Legends:Destróier leve classe Recusant|Destróier leve classe Recusant]]. No entanto, foi em Kashyyyk que o Esquadrão Delta seria forçado a abandonar um dos seus, o comando conhecido como Sev, quando ele foi atacado enquanto o esquadrão recebia ordens diretamente do Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda para se retirarem imediatamente. O Esquadrão Delta passaria a servir ao recém formado Império Galáctico, como parte da Legião 501, da Unidade Especial de Comandos Imperiais, onde eles receberam um substituto para Sev e se encarregariam de caçar os Jedi que escaparam da Ordem 66, assim como clones desertores, simpatizantes Jedi e outros dissidentes do Império. História Juventude e treinamento Os quatro membros do Esquadrão Delta nasceram nos laboratórios de clonagem da Cidade Tipoca, no planeta Kamino. Durante a juventude, eles receberam treinamento em flashes, muito semelhante ao resto do Grande Exército da República que estava em desenvolvimento na época, mas a maior parte do seu treinamento veio por parte de Walon Vau, um dos setenta e cinco sargentos Mandalorianos do grupo de cem homens conhecido como Cuy'val Dar, que treinavam os comandos clone. Escolhido a dedo pelo próprio Jango Fett, Vau acreditava que para seus commndos sobreviverem às batalhas, ele tinha que treiná-los o mais duramente possível—fazer por menos comprometeria seu treinamento. Visto como uma pessoa brutal por muitos, incluindo seus companheiros da equipe de treinamento, as práticas de Vau fizeram do Esquadrão Delta uma unidade agressiva, mas que eram extremamente eficientes e agradecidos por Vau por terem os transformados em sobreviventes.Republic Commando: True Colors Vau tinha muito orgulho do alto desempenho de seus esquadrões, tanto nos exercícios com munição real em Kamino quanto, posteriormente, na sua implementação nas Guerras Clônicas.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Durante o seu treinamento, os quatro comandos adotaram nomes para serem utilizados juntamente com suas designações numéricas formais. RC-1138, o sargento do esquadrão, ficou conhecido como "Boss", enquanto RC-1140 ficou com o nome de "Fixer". RC-1262 acabou ganhando o apelido de "Scorch", após um incidente envolvendo explosivos que deixaram tanto 62 quanto o Sargento Vau sem as sobrancelhas por um tempo. Por último, RC-1207 ficou conhecido como "Sev", que era a abreviação de seu último número, sete. Batalha de Geonosis thumb|Esquadrão Delta em ação. O intensivo treinamento do Esquadrão Delta em Kamino teria um fim no ano 22 ABY. Durante sua perseguição ao progenitor, o Mandaloriano caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi viajou ao planeta Geonosis onde foi capturado por forças Geonosianas. Seu Padawan, Anakin Skywalker e a Senadora Padmé Amidala tentaram resgatar Kenobi, mas falharam e acabaram sendo capturados também. Enquanto o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu movimentava um equipe de ataque Jedi para resgatar os três prisioneiros, o Grande Mestre Yoda viajou para Kamino com o objetivo de ver o recém descoberto Grande Exército por ele mesmo.Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones O Grande Exército, e o Esquadrão Delta com ele, foram enviados para Geonosis em um despachamento tão apressado que os deixou sem tempo para dar adeus ao seu sargento de treinamento, Vau. Os quatro comandos se dividiram, cada um pousando com uma única canhoeira LAAT/i independentemente, com a intenção de se reunirem uma vez que estivessem na superfície de Geonosis. Supervisionados pelo clone assessor CC-01/425 durante sua participação na Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, o Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de assassinar Sun Fac, o tenente chefe do Arquiduque Geonosiano Poogle, o Pequeno. Uma vez em terra, o sargento do Esquadrão Delta, Boss, foi chamado para destruir um bunker blindado em seu caminho para se encontrar com os quatro comandos, o Esquadrão Delta atacou Sun Fac no seu centro de comando, entretanto, o líder Geonosiano conseguiu escapar. Os Delta rastrearam Fac através das catacumbas Geonosianas, eventualmente o encontrando em seu hangar privado, enquanto o Genosiano tentava escapar no seu caça estelar. A escapada de Fac foi prevenida pelas ações oportunas do atirador de elite do Esquadrão Delta, Sev, o qual usou os acessórios de franco atirador do seu rifle blaster DC-17m para derrubar o caça estelar, matando Fac. Enquanto estavam no hangar, o Esquadrão Delta foi capaz de presenciar a partida do caça estelar pessoal de General Grievous, ''Souless One, embora eles não fossem capazes de reconhece-lo naquele tempo. Enquanto caçavam Sun Fac, o Esquadrão Delta se encontrou com um número considerável de droides aranha enquanto seus companheiros comandos, Esquadrão Theta, explodiam a porta das catacumbas para fazer sua entrada. Uma vez que a porta foi destruída, foi dada permissão ao Esquadrão Delta para entrar e atirar nos Geonosianos lá dentro,Republic Commando: Hard Contact enquanto os Theta se direcionavam para o objetivo de destruir uma fábrica droide. Uma vez que Sun Fac estava morto, o Esquadrão Delta foi informado através do seu assessor que o Esquadrão Theta havia falhado em seu objetivo; Três dos seus quatro comandos foram mortos, deixando apenas RC-1136 como sobrevivente. Os Delta iriam se infiltrar na fábrica—sua rota os levava através de uma área infestada de ovos Geonosianos—e destruí-la, mirando em pontos fracos específicos do seu projeto. thumb|left|A fábrica de droides em Geonosis. Seguindo a destruição da fábrica droide, o Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de se infiltrar em uma [[Legends:Nave núcleo classe Lucrehulk|Nave Núcleo classe Lucrehulk]]. Despejados em um cânion próximo com uma canhoeira LAAT/i pilotada pelo clone piloto Delta 42, o Esquadrão Delta foi rapidamente emboscado por forças Geonosianas. Embora em menor número, eles logo chegaram à uma canhoeira caída com dos soldados clone;embora os soldados tenham sido derrotados pelos Geonosianos, o Esquadrão Delta foi capaz de usar uma torre-bolha de múltiplos feixes da canhoeira para afastar os inimigos. Enquanto eles continuavam através da Nave Núcleo, o esquadrão foi chamado para desativar um canhão antiaéreo. Os Delta lutaram com grupos de droides de batalha B1 e super droides de batalha B2, antes de finalmente destruírem a grande instalação antiaérea. Quando o esquadrão finalmente chegou à Nave Núcleo, eles encontraram a resistência de um droide aranha avançado e um escudo de raios bloqueando a entrada da nave. Os quatro comandos foram capazes de destruir o droide aranha com um esforço considerável—com Boss fazendo o comentário de que ele desejava não encontrar nunca mais um desses—então chamaram suporte aéreo da canhoeira do Delta 42 para explodir a entrada através do escudo de raios. Uma vez lá dentro, o Esquadrão Delta se dividiu, cada um dos seus membros foi encarregado de sabotar e destruir vários sistemas críticos. Scorch e Fixer sofreram fogo pesado de um pequeno número de droidekas, mas Boss e Sev foram capazes de resgata-los sem incidentes. Seu objetivo principal, no entanto, era a captura de códigos vitais de lançamento mantidos na ponte da nave. Uma vez na chegando lá, os Delta se encontravam em fogo cruzado de numerosos droides de batalha e torres automáticas fixas, mas ainda assim conseguiram adquirir os códigos antes de escaparem por um corredor. Até aí, os esforços do esquadrão para sabotar a Nave Núcleo havia fluído satisfatoriamente, com vários sistemas primários ficando sobrecarregados. Sem tempo para escaparem pelo caminho por onde entraram, o Esquadrão Delta foi extraído por uma canhoeira LAAT/i que os resgatou através de um buraco explodido pela mesma no casco da nave. As ações do Esquadrão Delta em recuperar os códigos de lançamento da Nave Núcleo permitiram à República parar a evacuação de diversas outras naves em voo. Eles também foram a primeira força da República a violar uma nave da aliança Separatista agora conhecida como Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. O Esquadrão Delta se tornaria um dos poucos esquadrões de comandos da República a sobreviverem intactos na batalha de Geonosis, sem baixas em seu grupo enquanto 4.982 outros comandos pereceram em batalha. Missão à Promotora [[Ficheiro:Prosecutor.jpg|thumb|Esquadrão Delta é enviado para investigar a RAS Promotora.]] A batalha de Geonosis iria se tornar apenas o início das Guerras Clônicas, que eclodiram por toda a Galáxia. Haviam se passado trezentos e sessenta e sete dias de guerra, agora no ano de 21 ABY, o Esquadrão Delta foi chamado para investigar a [[Legends:Nave de assalto classe Acclamator|nave de assalto classe Acclamator]], Promotora. Tendo recentemente reaparecido no aglomerado Chaykin depois de duas semanas de desaparecimento enquanto havia sido encarregada de defender rotas comerciais no setor Corelliano, a Promotora foi encontrada à deriva, sem força e não respondendo a tentativas de comunicação. O Esquadrão Delta havia gastado um tempo relativamente considerável a bordo da nave capitânia durante o começo da guerra, ao ponto de pensar nela como "sua primeira casa". Eles foram especificamente escolhidos para missão devido ao impacto de suas ações em Geonosis, que chegaram aos ouvidos dos ranks mais altos da cadeia de comando da República. Ao chegar no sistema Corbantis abordo do Transportador de tropas CR25, o Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de recuperar os arquivos de voo dos quatros núcleos de dados da Promotora e assegurar a nave de assalto abandonada. Os quatro membros do Esquadrão Delta desembarcaram do CR25 através de um pulo no vácuo do espaço, se separando e entrando na Promotora em quatro diferentes localizações—Boss entrou na nave de assalto através de um dos seus tubos de lançamento de torpedos. Eles rapidamente foram cortados da orientação de CC-01/425, o qual estava servindo como assessor do do esquadrão novamente. Enquanto procuravam através da nave, o Esquadrão Delta se deparou com alguns sobreviventes e muitos deles foram atacados por droides de limpeza, incluindo Scorch, o qual havia sido emboscado e incapacitado pelos droides. Pouco tempo depois, o esquadrão descobriu que a Promotora foi atacada por escravistas Trandoshanos e mercenários quando Sev foi capturado no núcleo de dados de estibordo, e Boss sendo atacado forçou uma fuga através dos estreitos eixos de manutenção da nave. Boss e Fixer foram capazes de completar seus objetivos originais, batalhando no seu caminho com Trandoshanos mercenários fortemente armados e protegidos e as próprias torres de defesa automáticas que haviam sido hackeadas pelos Trandoshanos, antes de procederem e resgatarem Sev. Uma vez que Sev foi libertado da violenta interrogação dos seus captores Trandoshanos, o esquadrão incompleto se direcionou ao resgate de Scorch no local onde ele estava sendo mantido, na área de detenção da Promotora. Após um breve conflito na área de detenção, o Esquadrão Delta foi capaz de localizar e resgatar o incapacitado Scorch e junto fazerem seu caminho até a ponte, onde eles destruíram o dispositivo de interferência e restabeleceram a comunicação com o seu assessor. [[Ficheiro:Arrestor.png|thumb|left|A RAS Supressora, defendendo a Promotora e o Esquadrão Delta do ataque Separatista.]] Após escanear a nave de assalto, CC-01/425 foi capaz de determinar que uma Nave de descarregamento Trandoshana havia pousado em um hangar das baías da Promotora. O Esquadrão Delta prosseguiu em direção ao hangar, mas uma emboscada deixou os Delta presos na área de detenção sob ataque de mercenários Trandoshanos. Reparando os sistemas danificados dos blocos de celas, o Esquadrão Delta foi capaz de acionar o modo de confinamento da área de detenção, enchendo-a de gás nocivo que neutralizava os Trandoshanos enquanto não afetava os comandos que estavam protegidos dentro das suas [[Legends:Armadura comando classe Katarn|armaduras classe Katarn]]. O esquadrão escapou da área de detenção confinada por um poço de lixo e se direcionaram ao hangar onde eles usaram a própria torre de foguetes Trandoshana para destruir sua nave de descarregamento. Infelizmente para os comandos do Esquadrão Delta, uma [[Legends:Nave de batalha classe Lucrehulk|nave de batalha classe Lucrehulk]] havia entrado no sistema e se aproximava rapidamente da Promotora. Enquanto seu assessor chamava por assistência, o Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de repelir as abordagens e selar os hangares da nave de assalto. Após um tempo, os Delta atingiram o hangar final, que estava lotado de droides já despejados, sendo assim os comandos requisitaram um canhão condutor de massas que estava montado no topo de um andador AT-TE para lidar com a esmagadora ameaça droide. Embora a Confederação estivesse inicialmente interessada em obter a nave de guerra Republicana capturada pelos Trandoshanos em troca de droides de batalha, após suas perdas, a nave de batalha abriu fogo contra a Promotora, na intenção de destruí-la antes que reforços pudessem chegar. Em uma tentativa de segurar a nave de batalha, o Esquadrão Delta lutou para chegar à matriz de baterias turbolasers e coloca-las de volta online em meio a um contínuo ataque de forças droides que já estavam a bordo. Reforços iriam chegar do Capitão Talbot da RAS Supressora da Armada da Republica, as únicas forças da República a responder aos chamados de assistência do assessor CC-01/425. Entre as forças combinadas da Supressora e da Promotora—mesmo que a integridade do casco da última já estivesse comprometido—a nave de controle droide da Confederação foi destruída, desativando os droides de batalha a bordo da Promotora e salvando as duas naves e as vidas do Esquadrão Delta. Por suas ações a bordo da Promotora, o Esquadrão Delta elogiado pelo Alto General Jedi Mace Windu e os arquivos adquiridos pelos comandos iriam ajudar os Wookiees a frear os esforços dos escravistas Trandoshanos no sistema Kashyyyk. Resgate do Esquadrão Omega thumb|150px|Esquadrão Delta em missão. O Esquadrão Delta partiu da Promotora a bordo de uma nave Neimodiana roubada e não armada, logo depois receberam o sinal Vermelho Zero—o código GAR requisitando extração imediata de outra unidade comando, o Esquadrão Omega, perto do sistema Kelarea. Os Omega ficaram presos a bordo de um cargueiro danificado ao decorrer da intersecção da Espinha Comercial Corelliana com as Rotas Comerciais Perlemianas, sem força, oxigênio limitado e um trio de prisioneiros suspeitos de atividade terrorista, os quais eles haviam capturado durante uma Operação de Interdição de Tráfego mais cedo. Sem outras forças da República próximas o bastante para prover a tão necessária assistência, o Esquadrão Delta se encarregou de responder por conta própria e foram os primeiros a chegarem no local. Entretanto, assim que Scorch começou as operações de resgate, uma nave Separatista de produção Neimodiana chegou à uma distância próxima. Antes que a nave inimiga pudesse abrir fogo nos comandos encalhados, a oportuna chegada da RAS Destemida do hiperespaço, também respondendo ao chamado Vermelho Zero do Esquadrão Omega, trouxe a destruição da espaçonave Separatista através de um par de mísseis apressadamente lançados. O Esquadrão Delta então foi capaz de completar com sucesso a extração do Esquadrão Omega e seus prisioneiros, com Scorch cortando além do orifício para visão do cargueiro e anexando o tubo de acoplamento de sua nave para permitir a transição entre as duas. Durante seu breve tempo juntos a bordo da nave roubada dos Delta, Sev provocou o membro do Esquadrão Omega Atin com uma confrontação que quase veio a explodir, sobre a história que compartilharam sendo ambos treinados por Walon Vau. A briga foi apartada pelo sargento do Esquadrão Omega, Niner, antes que qualquer troca de socos pudesse ocorrer. Ambos os esquadrões de comandos pousaram a bordo da Destemida, embora enquanto os Omega estivessem reunidos com seu antigo amigo General Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan, o Esquadrão Delta tenha se movido em direção a um canto isolado do hangar onde eles poderiam falar entre eles durante a jornado de volta ao Quartel da Companhia Arca em Coruscant. Operações anti-terrorismo thumb|left|Os membros do Esquadrão Delta. Após pousarem em Coruscant, o Esquadrão Delta desembarcou da ''Destemida junto com os Omega e foram encontrador pelo encontrados pelo seu antigo sargento de treinamento Cuy'val Dar, e agora assessor militar da Brigada de Operações Especiais, Kal Skirata. Infelizmente para os quatro comandos, Skirata havia ouvido os comentários depreciativos de Scorch sobre sua idade avançada e ordenou que todo o esquadrão fizesse cinquenta flexões. Uma vez que eles tivessem terminado—embora Skirata tenha brincado que eles haviam apenas completado quarenta e não cinquenta como ele havia ordenado—os Delta ajudaram os Omega a descarregarem os três prisioneiros em um speeder que os aguardava, pilotado pelo associado Wookiee de Skirata, Enacca, sendo levados para interrogação pelas mãos do antigo sargento de treinamento dos Delta, Walon Vau. Um transporte chegou logo após para levar o Esquadrão Delta e o Esquadrão Omega de volta aos Quartéis Arca. Passadas 1500 horas, os Delta se reuniram com Skirata e os Omega em uma das salas de conferências do Quartel General da Brigada de Operações Especiais, onde Skirata tentou acalmar a tensão entre os dois esquadrões, insistindo para Atin e Sev deixarem sua rivalidade para trás e apertarem as mãos. Quando o Capitão do Comando de Reconhecimento Avançado [[Legends:Comando de Reconhecimento Avançado Classe Nula|Classe Nula]] conhecido como Ordo chegou à reunião, Skirata informou que tanto aos Delta quanto aos Omega que eles estariam envolvidos em uma operação sombria contra uma célula terrorista operando em Coruscant. O Esquadrão Delta, junto com os Omega e os outros membros da equipe de assalto secretamente montada—agora incluindo os Generais Jedi Tur-Mukan e Bardan Jusik, junto com Vau e seu animal de estimação strill, Lorde Mirdalan—se moveram para o piso superior da Cabana do Qibbu, uma obscura cantina e hotel no Distrito de Entretenimento, que pertencia a um associado de Skirata de nome Qibbu, o Hutt. Durante os dias seguintes, os membros do Esquadrão Delta iriam tomar parte em uma vigilância rotativa com os membros do Esquadrão Omega, e apesar dos conflitos entre os membros dos dois esquadrões com suas distintas personalidades, ambos trabalharam juntos eficientemente e até mesmo desenvolveram respeito um pelo o outro. Junto, eles conseguiram erradicar uma traidora do centro logístico do Grande Exército, a qual estava tentando se encontrar com seu contato Falleen. Usando os contatos criminosos de Qibbu, o time de ataque foi capaz de atrair seus alvos terrorista sobe a pretensão de terem um suprimento de quinhentos explosivos térmicos plastoide que eles desejavam vender. Enquanto Skirata agiu como a face pública do time, se encontrando com membros da célula terrorista—incluindo seu líder, Perrive—Sev e Scorch se juntaram a Darman e Fi do Esquadrão Omega para marcarem os terroristas com rastreadores especialmente projetados com o rifle sniper Verpine de Skirata. Quando os terroristas—agora identificados como vindos de Jabiim, por seu sotaque—pegaram a amostra de explosivo para testa-la, Sev e Scorch retornaram a Qibbu com o resto do time de ataque. Mais tarde, durante a execução de reconhecimento sobre o paradeiro de terroristas marcados, Sev deslocou o ombro durante a tentativa de superar a Fi. Felizmente, Fi foi capaz de coloca-lo de volta no lugar e Sev foi capaz de continuar operando. thumb|Especialista franco-atirador do Esquadrão Delta, Sev. Seguindo o encontro entre Skirata e o líder terrorista Perrive durante o qual eles escolheram um horário quando eles poderiam supostamente fazer o descarregamento de explosivos, o Esquadrão Delta iria passar uma noite aproveitando no bar de Qibbu com os outros membros da equipe de ataque, pelo menos até serem interrompidos por uma chamada de Perrive alegando que eles teriam que alterar o horário e localização pré-estabelecida. Felizmente, a nova localização para a troca era um depósito de distribuição CoruFresh no Quadrante F-76 da Cidade Galáctica, um lugar que o Esquadrão Delta havia explorado anteriormente. Junto com os outros membros da equipe de ataque, o Esquadrão Delta vestiu sua armadura pela primeira vez desde que a operação havia realmente começado e se moveram para encerrar a ameaça terrorista. Following a meeting between Skirata and the terrorist leader Perrive during which they set up a time when they would supposedly make the explosives drop, Delta Squad would spend an evening enjoying themselves at Qibbu's bar with the other member's of the strike team, at least until the revelry was cut short by a call from Perrive stating they would need to move up their time and change the pre-established location. Fortunately, the new location for the trade was a CoruFresh produce distribution depot in Quadrant F-76 of Galactic City, a location Delta Squad had personally reconnoitered previously. Together with the other strike team members, Delta Squad donned their armor again for the first time since the operation had truly begun, and moved out to end the terrorist threat. The squad split up upon arrival, with Sev partnering with Ordo and Fixer with Atin; Boss and Scorch stayed together, covering the depot's landing strip. Once Skirata and Jusik passed the explosives off to the terrorists and cleared the area as planned, the assembled troops struck, shutting off the lights and attacking from every direction, including the roof. Delta Squad neutralized the terrorists who fled into the repulsor truck they had loaded the explosives in, ensuring that there would be no desperate suicidal detonation. A grenade strike nearly wounded Scorch, but Delta's demolitions man escaped only shaken. Once the terrorists had all been killed—the assault taking no more than nine standard minutes in total—Delta and the others returned to Qibbu's for a final night, and then attended an evening as guests of the CSF Social Club. But just six days later, Delta Squad would be back on assignment, shipped off to Skuumaa and tasked with battlefield preparation consisting of sabotaging strategic targets ahead of the main Republic assault. Membros RC-1138 "Boss" RC-1138, apelidado de "Boss", era o líder do Esquadrão Delta. Mantendo o cargo de sargento, Boss ganhou o respeito e a lealdade de sua equipe, e em troca ele fez de tudo para ser um líder forte e eficaz. Relativamente reservado, muito do que ele dizia vinha em forma de ordens direcionadas ao esquadrão Delta. Curiosamente, apesar de ter sido criado e treinado pelo Sargento Walon Wau, Boss viria a falar com padrões de sotaque e discurso de Jango Fett, provenientes de Concord Dawn—embora esta característica também fosse comum aos clones que recebiam treinamentos em flashes. Boss se importava muito com seu esquadrão, assim como com a maioria dos outros comandos clone, via seus companheiros de esquadrão como irmãos. RC-1140 "Fixer" thumb|150px|Fixer. RC-1140, ou "Fixer" para seus companheiros, era conhecido como o segundo em comando no Esquadrão Delta, e um soldado que acreditava em fazer seu trabalho seguindo estritamente as regras. Fixer era um especialista em todas as coisas que envolvessem tecnologia e era justamente o membro do esquadrão encarregado de hackear computadores e quebrar códigos. Ríspido em sua postura e intolerante com brincadeiras, Fixer tinha o hábito de chamar seus companheiros pela sua designação numérica ao invés de seus apelidos. Fixer também se encarregou várias vezes de encurtar a brincadeira de provocações entre Sev e Scorch, embora ocasionalmente ele se envolvesse na disputa verbal nas horas vagas. RC-1207 "Sev" thumb|150px|Sev. RC-1207, que ganhou o apelido de "Sev" por ser o diminutivo de seu último número de identificação, era o franco atirador mais habilidoso do Esquadrão Delta e talvez o combatente mais feroz. Sev gostava de lutar e decorava sua armadura de comando com marcas de sangue vermelho que nem todos podiam dizer se era tinta ou sangue de verdade. Sev possuía um senso de humor sombrio e uma poderosa motivação para alcançar o sucesso, acreditando que qualquer falha deixaria seu treinador, Sargento Walon Vau, desapontado. Apesar dele respeitar e reverenciar Vau, Sev também sentia um pouco de inveja em relação aos comandos que foram treinados por Kal Skirata, que tratava seus formandos como se fossem filhos. Uma piada comum entre os outros membros do Esquadrão Delta era de que Sev tinha um pouco de psicopata, até mesmo brincando que seu tanque de clonagem havia sido danificado durante sua gestação. Sev mantinha uma contagem de cada Geonosiano que ele matava durante o decorrer das Guerras Clônicas, pretendendo chegar à marca de 4.982—que era o número de comandos clones que foram mortos durante a batalha de Geonosis, os quais Sev pretendia vingar. RC-1262 "Scorch" thumb|150px|Scorch. RC-1262 ganhou o apelido de "Scorch" após envolver-se em um acidente que o deixou, assim como seu sargento e treinador, Walon Vau, sem as sobrancelhas por um tempo. Um soldado competente, Scorch servia ao Esquadrão Delta como técnico em explosivos, realizando demolições e trabalhos de entradas rápidas do esquadrão em várias missões, um trabalho que ele apreciava bastante. Além de seu talento com artefatos explosivos, Scorch possuía um senso de ironia superdesenvolvido e acabou encontrando seu espaço no esquadrão como um brincalhão, capaz de encontrar humor em qualquer situação. Scorch gastava muito do seu tempo provocando verbalmente seu companheiro de time Sev, mantendo assim um relacionamento divertidamente fraterno de rivalidade amistosa. Equipamentos thumb|left|[[Legends:Sistema de Arma Intercambiável DC-17m|DC-17m e DC-15s, usados pelo Esquadrão Delta. ]] Assim como todos os esquadrões de comandos do Grande Exército da República, os comandos do Esquadrão Delta usavam uma armadura classe Katarn que era mais forte e durável do que a armadura padrão usada pelas tropas clones regulares. Cada membro do esquadrão escolheu decorar suas armaduras com cores e temas únicos para eles. Em certas ocasiões, os comandos incorporavam às suas armaduras camuflagens feitas com musgo e terra da superfície do local. Seus capacetes possuíam HUDs avançados, juntamente com sistemas sofisticados de comlink que podiam transmitir a longas distâncias ou aparentar estar em silêncio para qualquer um que estivesse fora do canal de comunicação do esquadrão ou até mesmo fora do capacete do próprio usuário. O Esquadrão Delta também fazia uso do Sistema de Arma Intercambiável DC-17m e apesar de cada comando ter preferência por um certo acessório para o rifle, todos eles eram bem treinados para usar os demais. A pistola blaster DC-15s era a arma secundária tanto do Esquadrão Delta como de todos os seus companheiros comandos clones. Os Delta também gostavam de utilizar armamento que não era padrão da República, o qual era adquirido no decorrer de suas missões e também tinham acesso a equipamentos especializados como o equipamento de mergulho SCUBA para soldados. Ao servir ao Império Galáctico como comandos imperiais, os Delta tiveram que usar uma nova armadura preta do Império, mas foram permitidos a continuar usando seus antigos rifles DC-17. Aparições *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' game Fontes *''Republic Commando: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências Categoria:Unidades militares Imperiais Categoria:Esquadrões da República Galáctica